Be mine
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Tokaji désire quelque chose d'Izaki. Une chose que celui-ci ne lui à encore jamais permit d'avoir... son corps ! (oui oui, c'est le genre de résumé  plus débile, tu meurs !  , et j'assume ! :p)


**Titre**** :** Be mine

**Rating**** :** M

**Disclaimer**** :** Pas propriétaire, ni de l'univers, ni des p'tits gars ! Juste de l'histoire !

**Couple**** :** Tokaji - Izaki

**Résumé**** :** Tokaji désire quelque chose d'Izaki. Une chose que celui-ci ne lui à encore jamais permit d'avoir... son corps ! (oui oui, c'est le genre de résumé « plus débile, tu meurs ! », et j'assume ! :p)

**Note**** :** Désolé d'avance, mais le lemon à tourné psycho un truc de dingue ! J'en avais pas écrit depuis très très longtemps (2 ? 3 ans ?) et je crois que j'ai un peu beaucoup perdu la main U.U

Désolé aussi pour les « putain » à répétition ! (surtout au niveau du lemon) U.U Je crois que je regarde trop de truc en VO en ce moment et les « fuck » me montent à la tête ! (ndb : XD )

Corrigé par **CHALI** ! Acclamation pour la p'tite dame je vous prie ! ^^

Il l'entendit se lever doucement... _trop_ doucement. Il sourit à l'idée que le blond essayait d'être discret pour ainsi ne pas le réveiller, il était siiiii mignon quand il voulait... même si la plupart du temps il faisait en sorte qu'il ne le remarque pas, parce que, quand même, un « étudiant » de Suzuran _mignon_ et _attentif _ !? Y'avait de quoi avoir la honte et pas qu'un peu !

Enfin, lui, il aurait quand même aimé qu'il le lui montre un peu plus ! Après tout ils étaient ensemble, alors il pouvait faire un petit effort. Qu'il fasse son « Kawaii» à Suzuran ne l'aurait pas dérangé, cependant il comprenait tout de même qu'il ne le fasse pas, mais quand ils n'étaient rien que tout les deux, ensemble chez eux !? … Pff, il pouvait tout de même faire un p'tit effort ce satané blond décoloré ! Pas qu'il le forcerait à l'être s'il n'en avait pas envie, mais quand on est en couple le truc parfait c'est de se montrer entièrement...

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils en ouvrant un peu plus distinctement ses yeux qui avaient été encore légèrement endormis. Dieu... mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser !? Non non non NON ! Merde, la vie de couple était en train de lui retourner le cerveau et ses neurones en électrisaient la partie sensible, romantique, en gros le côté féminin... ah parce qu'il avait un coté fémininnn !? Mais mais... restons calme ! Il souffla un bon coup pour se ressaisir. Après tout il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer, parfois les pensées ne se contrôlaient pas et là, en l'occurrence, ça avait été totalement le cas.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver dos au matelas, son regard partant automatiquement faire le tour de la pièce. Aucun blondinet en vue. Il souffla en étirant un doux sourire et en glissant tranquillement son bras droit sur la place à côté de lui. C'était encore chaud de la présence du blond et il put également y sentir son odeur quand il se tourna sur le côté. Aussitôt cela lui donna envie de le voir, et pas pour des raisons douteuses comme des déclarations enflammées, de délicats baisers ou autres purement trop niais - ce qu'il refusait ! - mais bel et bien pour... bah pour baiser ! Ou pour faire l'amour comme vous voulez, après tout il l'aimait son blond alors il pouvait bien appeler ça ainsi.

Il se leva donc, s'étirant au passage et essayant de se réveiller un peu plus. Il sortit du lit en caleçon et alla directement vers la salle d'eau, là où il savait qu'_il_ était allé. Et bien sûr sans aucune surprise il l'y retrouva. Izaki, parce que c'était son nom, était en train de se déshabiller en vue d'une douche... visiblement. Il en profita donc pour jouer les voyeurs en restant caché derrière la porte à moitié fermée. Lentement, il put voir le corps bronzé et gracieux de son blond s'agiter dans la salle de bain, pestant contre « l'autre hamster » comme il disait, qui semblait laisser un bordel monstre à chacun de ses passages. Il haussa un sourcil « Genre... lui bordélique !? Et puis c'est quoi ça... Hamster !? », pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, un sourire pourtant toujours présent aux lèvres. Il le vit ensuite se diriger vers la douche pour tester l'eau, et oui ! Son blond était un poil frileux ! Aaah ~~~ qu'il aimait les soirées froides et encore bien davantage quand Izaki venait alors se coller à lui.

Il redescendit vite sur terre en pensant à ce qu'il avait pensé. Fichtre ! Il devait sérieusement être en manque ! Comment ça il essayait de s'auto-convaincre de quelque-chose !? S'il ne voulait pas se montrer fleur bleue, c'est qu'il ne l'était pas ! Non mais ! 'fin, passons. Il reporta toute son attention sur son blond qui arrivait finalement au moment qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il avait beau connaître son corps dans les moindres détails, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de se l'approprier, il ne se lassait jamais de le voir encore et encore. Il était tellement beau, toujours magnifique à ses yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qui devinrent subitement brillants quand Izaki ôta finalement son caleçon. Il passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait posséder ce corps, avoir enfin le droit de dire « Tu es à moi ! »... arf, que c'était frustrant d'être là et de savoir que s'il entrait à cet instant dans la pièce emplie des meilleures attentions envers le blond, il allait se faire rejeter ! … Ouais, finalement son blondinet n'était peut-être pas si mignon que ça !

Il le suivit d'un œil attentif quand il entra sous la douche, refermant d'un geste sec le rideau derrière lui. Étonnamment et sans faire aucun geste vers sa direction, il repartit vers la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et posa ses fesses sur le lit. Humf... fallait qu'il réfléchisse, parce que si ça continuait comme ça il ne pourrait plus se contrôler et Izaki ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir joué de sa force pour... justement, le forcer !

Parce que oui, dans leur couple étonnant et vraiment improbable, il n'y avait aucun soucis, pas le moindre petit problème. Bon bien sûr ils leur arrivaient de se disputer comme avant, mais justement, ça n'avait rien de « disputes de couple », mais plutôt de disputes de deux rivaux qui n'arriveraient jamais à se passer l'un de l'autre. Et donc malgré cette allégresse qui n'avait rien d'ennuyeux ou de dérangeant, il résidait un seul-unique mais capital problème ! Du moins au yeux de Tokaji. Qui se basait... bah en toute logique, sur le _sexe_.

D'ailleurs cette partie avait été assez délicate à leur début de couple, parce que oui, après s'être mis ensemble et en réalisant soudainement les quelques détails importants suite à la première nuit perturbante qu'ils avaient partagés, il y avait eu l'apparition de quelques petites altercations. Vu que les deux gaillards se prétendaient HOMME et qu'il n'y avait donc aucun moyen pour qu'ils... se fassent dominer, en gros qu'ils jouent le rôle de la fille face à l'autre. Leur rivalité avait sûrement renforcé ce problème mais le résultat était bel et bien qu'ils avaient mis plus de quatre mois avant de coucher ensemble - après leur nuit partagée.

Et finalement, Tokaji n'en pouvant plus, avait fini par céder, espérant par là-même déclencher quelque chose chez le blond - qui d'ailleurs pour l'instant n'avait eu aucun « tilt » dans la tête. Ça avait été très désagréable au début, mais au final... il ne regrettait pas ! Parce qu'une fois la douleur passée, une fois le sentiment de frustration face à sa capitulation évaporée de son esprit, il n'avait senti que le désir et la libération. Et PUT** que ça faisait du bien ! Il avait été jusqu'à avoir des étoiles dans les yeux.

… mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il recommençait à être frustré. Ok ils pouvaient enfin le faire tous les deux, goûter l'autre, être unis comme jamais, mais... c'était toujours la même chose ! Il n'y avait pas d'évolution chez Izaki et du coup c'était toujours lui qui... se faisait prendre ! Et ça le dérangeait un peu. Il ne se plaignait pas vraiment vu qu'il aimait quand même quand c'était lui qui se faisait surplomber, mais il aurait quand même aussi voulu posséder le blond. Le voir de temps en temps acculé entre lui et une quelconque autre surface, pouvoir enfin l'entendre gémir pleinement et profiter au maximum de son regard si magique empli de désir.

Et le truc c'était qu'il n'avait même pas gardé ça pour lui, mais le blond refusait toujours, lui disant clairement « Non » d'une voix peu aimable, ou l'ignorant superbement, seul son regard noir traduisant ses pensées. Il souffla, tout cela commençait à lui peser. Pour certaines personnes ce n'étaient peut-être pas important d'échanger les rôles de temps à autre, mais pour lui, si ! Et encore davantage vu que ça n'avait encore jamais été le cas. Il voulait montrer son... oui, son amour envers le blond, tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il voulait aussi avoir le rôle de l'homme, qu'Izaki n'oublie pas qu'il était à lui également ! Ce n'était pas seulement l'inverse !

Il se redressa brusquement ! Oui, il devait vraiment faire quelque-chose, parce que là il allait bientôt craquer, et il ne se pardonnerait jamais de forcer le blond à écarter les jambes pour lui ! Alors, en fait... il devait convaincre Izaki de s'offrir... … … Au nom du Dieu de tous les corbeaux de cette Terre, que ça allait être dur ! Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas réussi, alors pourquoi maintenant il y arriverait !? Il devrait peut-être changer de méthode ! Les fois d'avant il avait toujours privilégié la parole, y allant en douceur... mais peut-être qu'il devrait se montrer un peu plus brusque, un peu plus homme, un peu plus _Lui_ quoi ! Jouer davantage sur la provocation, tenter le blond, faire céder toutes ses barrières jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus... mais tout en restant sur ses gardes pour ne pas se laisser déborder, car c'était bel et bien ça le risque !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et tourna la tête vers la porte, le regard incertain. Bah... il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et puis c'était soit ça, soit il craquait vraiment ! Tokaji décida alors finalement de se diriger hors de la chambre, vers la salle de bain où le jet avait cessé de couler. Il espérait juste que le blond se laisserait avoir à son petit jeu, parce que si même _ça_ ne fonctionnait pas... comment il ferait lui !? Il était peut-être considéré comme un génie, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait réponse à tout ! Et là, en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas du tout le cas ! Le blond était bien trop difficile à cerner pour qu'il puisse prévoir chacune de ses façons de réagir.

Il sera les poings et se mit à sourire. S'il y allait hésitant et pas fonceur - mais réfléchi - comme d'habitude, il n'aurait à coup sûr aucune chance. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il se permit de se poser contre la chambranle de la porte de la salle d'eau, après avoir poussé doucement la porte, un sourire un poil arrogant aux lèvres. Le but n'étant nullement de se vanter - de quoi d'abord - mais plutôt d'attirer le blond face à ses changements de méthodes. Ile blondinet avait intérêt à apprécier, il en allait de la survie de leur bien-être, à celle de sa fierté !

Mais Tokaji s'arrêta petit à petit de penser, pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur sa « mission ». Et il se mit alors à regarder le dos mouillé de gouttelettes d'Izaki, celui-ci étant paresseusement en train de se sécher et ignorant totalement l'apparition du brun... qui ne put s'empêcher de profiter quelques secondes de l'instant, essayant de mémoriser la beauté du jeune homme fraîchement sorti de sous la douche. Si beau, tellement beau qu'il sentit une désagréable sensation prendre place au sein de son bas ventre. « Désagréable » mais ô combien logique et satisfaisante au yeux de Tokaji.

Laissant son regard brûlant toucher chaque partie du corps de son blondinet, il se rapprocha doucement de ce dernier, faisant bien attention également à ne pas faire de bruit. Et ce n'est que quand il se décida à parler qu'Izaki se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'était plus seul :

-Me tenter autant de bon matin, on dirait que tu veux bien commencer la journée toi !

Izaki écarquilla un peu les yeux sous la surprise mais se retint juste à temps de sursauter. Il se tourna lentement vers le brun, et sut alors tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas aimer sa matinée... y'avait qu'à voir le sourire de ce con !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as toi encore ? fit-il de sa voix aimable.

-Allez, soit pas si grognon de bon matin...

-Tokaji ! le coupa le blond. J'aime pas ce sourire et tu sais très bien que j'aime encore moins que tu me surprennes par derrière !

-« Oh ! oui ça je sais ! », pensa le brun. Bah quoi ? C'est pas comme si je risquais quelque-chose face à tes réflexes de blond décoloré.

Celui-ci lui attrapa alors vivement le poignet et le bascula un peu plus près de lui, leur visage ne se retrouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Bon, il devait quand même reconnaître que le blond était rapide, mais au moins au niveau de la force brute c'était lui qui gagnait ! Il allait quand même pas laisser son blondinet s'accaparer toutes les victoires.

-Tu disais ?

-... que j'ai pas eu mon baiser matinal !

Et sans laisser à Izaki le temps de réagir - chacun son tour ! - il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles légèrement humides du blond. Forçant sans cérémonie l'entrée et allant jouer de sa langue avec sa consœur. Celle-ci après un temps d'immobilité se mit à s'agiter également. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent alors collés l'un à l'autre, le corps de Tokaji s'imprégnant de l'eau qui recouvrait son amant et ce dernier, à contrario, se séchant contre le brun. Ainsi collés-serrés, leurs mains vinrent s'ajouter au tableau en agrippant avec possessivité et force le visage de l'autre, y passant cependant délicatement le bout de leurs doigts, ou les laissant glisser dans leurs cheveux. Mais vu que ce n'était qu'un baiser, ça n'alla pas plus loin... du moins pour Izaki ça ne devait pas aller plus loin, mais le brun, lui, ne semblait pas penser ainsi !

Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il alla égarer une de ses mains baladeuses sur l'aine du blond, frôlant, à lui donner des frissons, sa virilité. Tokaji sentit une main attraper son poignet et tenter de dégager l'ambitieuse, mais comme dit plutôt, niveau force il faisait davantage le poids. Et donc alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours sauvagement, laissant par ailleurs échapper des sons étouffés, la main continua son chemin. Mais cette fois-ci Izaki changea de tactique en brisant leur baiser.

-Arrête ! J'ai pas envie de ça maintenant, fit-il essoufflé, le regard pourtant chargé de plaisir.

-T'es sûr ? demanda taquin le brun.

-Il est tôt, j'viens d'prendre une douche et puis on l'a déjà fait trois fois hier soir, alors oui ! j'suis sûr !

-T'es vraiment, _vraiment_, sûr ?

Izaki fronça les sourcils en pensant que son abruti préféré agissait vraiment bizarrement ce matin. Plus insistant, plus aguicheur, plus... tentant, que les autres jours.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il d'un regard suspicieux, se séparant un peu de Tokaji de quelques bons centimètres.

-Mais rien voyons ! J'me suis réveillé de bonne humeur c'est tout, répliqua le brun d'un air innocent, qui n'était en fait pas des plus convaincants - on a la tête qu'on a hein !

-Ouais, bah moi ma bonne humeur est passée ! contra le blond qui pensait avoir compris le manège de l'autre. Alors maintenant que t'as eu ton baiser tu peux t'casser !?

-Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

Tokaji se rapprocha le sourire aux lèvres, mi-ravi par son propre comportement dont il devenait de plus en plus fier - à coup sûr qu'il arriverait à l'avoir ce fichu blond décoloré ! - mi satisfait de la lueur au fond des yeux d'Izaki. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne le laissa pas avancer davantage en posant une de ses mains contre son torse.

-Tokaji, si t'as l'intention de repartir dans _ce_ petit jeu, j'te dis direct d'arrêter, t'obtiendras rien de moi !

-T'ai-je demandé quelque-chose ?

«... 'fin, pas pour l'instant en tout cas », pensa-t-il tout bas.

Il se retint de sourire davantage au froncement de sourcils du blond et à sa moue indécise. Bah quoi !? Aurait-il oublié que lui aussi faisait partie des ''cerveaux'' de Suzuran ?

Puis sans cérémonie, lui tournant promptement le dos et faisant comme s'il n'était plus là, Izaki ramassa rapidement la serviette qu'il avait délaissé et se remit à enlever les quelques gouttes restantes sur son corps. Tokaji sourit à ce comportement mais le laissa faire sans mot dire et se contenta de regarder. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le blond ait fini...

-Ça doit vraiment être agréable de se retrouver entre tes cuisses, susurra-t-il alors en caressant délicatement du bout de ses doigts l'une d'elles.

Ainsi il faisait clairement comprendre au blond qu'il avait de quoi être suspicieux, mais bon... au final son but n'avait jamais été de garder le suspense jusqu'au bout, et fallait que ce soit clair dans la tête du blondinet s'il voulait avancer.

-Me touche pas là toi, grogna Izaki, qui, tout en dégageant la main qui restait obstinément en place, le caressant d'une façon trop agréable, se retourna vers le brun.

Alors qu'il lui lançait un superbe regard noir comme il savait si bien les faire, Tokaji, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre par un sourire narquois, qui mine de rien avait tendance à accentuer la mauvaise humeur naissante du blond. Et ce fut d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'il se reçut la serviette en pleine tête avant de se sentir bousculé, pas franchement en douceur, sur le côté, laissant ainsi le passage à Izaki qui décidément aimait de moins en moins le comportement de cet imbécile de hamster !

Le blond se retrouva rapidement dans la chambre, allant sans perdre de temps vers l'armoire en désordre. Tokaji l'avait bien sûr suivit, la serviette qu'il s'était reçu s'étant installée sur une de ses épaules dénudées. Il observa quelques secondes Izaki fouiller dans cette pile de vêtements à la recherche de son bonheur, mais se reprit bien vite en pensant qu'il ne devait pas laisser une seule chance au blond de filer... ce que ce dernier semblait bien prompt à faire ! Ainsi il se rapprocha d'Izaki, une nouvelle fois par derrière - mais bon en même temps c'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire autrement ! -, et lui saisit un de ses poignets, l'amenant un peu vers lui.

Le blond s'était figé et avait tourné légèrement son visage vers Tokaji. Ce dernier n'apprécia que vaguement le regard noir et en coin que lui donna son amant.

-Allez, pour une fois tu pourrais me faire plaisir ! fit le brun avec un sourire provoquant.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu abordes ce sujet ! répliqua le blond en retirant brusquement son poignet.

-Justement ! Une fois fait, ça ne te dérangera plus !

-Écoute-moi, fit doucement Izaki en se retournant. Il y a aucun moyen pour que je te cède, alors j'préfère te dire d'arrêter tout de suite.

Tokaji souffla tout en baissant un instant le regard et les épaules... avant de redresser son visage emprunt d'un sourire séducteur - 'fin comme il peut ! Il prit soudainement l'innocente serviette et dans un mouvement simple, la passa autour du cou de son blond, l'attirant tout contre lui, torse contre torse.

Il sourit une dernière fois à Izaki, avant de prendre un air sérieux et de déclarer plus fermement :

-Tu es également à moi, ne crois pas pouvoir oublier ça !

Il conclut sa déclaration par un autre baiser, mais celui-ci beaucoup plus brusque, plus sauvage. En fait plus Suzurian quoi ! Izaki tenta bien sûr de le repousser, n'aimant pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient les choses, mais il se retrouva vite bloqué par cette traîtresse d'armoire ! Ainsi il dut se résoudre à _subir_ le baiser que lui offrait le brun, mais au final, et cela ne put que satisfaire grandement Tokaji, il finit par céder, répondant suavement à la langue dominatrice et brusque qui s'agitait.

Tokaji laissa de côté la serviette qui retomba sur le torse du blond et alla saisir celui-ci à la taille et au cou, cherchant à approfondir le contact. Izaki, lui, se contentant de poser ses mains contre le buste face à lui, signe qu'il acceptait le baiser mais qu'il n'en était pas pour autant super motivé !

Finalement le brun se retira, les laissant reprendre leur souffle, mais en restant tout près des lèvres du blond.

-Je te ferais céder, aucun moyen que tu m'échappes aujourd'hui, lui murmura-t-il.

Et sans tarder, surprenant par là-même Izaki, il lui empoigna les poignets et le tira à sa suite, le faisant rapidement basculer en travers du lit. Il se mit au-dessus de lui, mais la résistance du blond se fit soudainement beaucoup mieux sentir.

-Tu me fais chier !

Avait asséné méchamment le blond, avant de tenter de frapper Tokaji. Ce dernier évita le coup et alors une petite bataille s'ensuivit durant quelques secondes. Mais finalement le brun réussit de nouveau à faire prisonnier les poignets de son amant, qu'il mit au-dessus de sa tête, et bloqua ses jambes des siennes par la même occasion.

-J'te laisserai pas te défiler... et crois-moi, après ce que je vais te donner, tu n'arriveras même pas à m'en vouloir !

Tokaji ne pensait plus très bien, là, au-dessus de son homme, mais même ainsi il savait que la situation dérapait un peu. Il s'était refusé à agir ainsi mais au final... son instinct lui dictait de le faire. Et puis il se disait encore qu'il ne se permettrait de posséder le blond que s'il arrivait à faire céder ce dernier avant, qu'il arrive à lui tirer de simples bouts de phrases comme « Vas-y ! », « Aller prends moi ! », «J'en veux plus... », etc. ce genre de choses quoi ! Des petits mots qui diraient clairement qu'il pouvait aller plus loin, et que donc son blond était d'accord. C'était une nouvelle méthode un peu moins délicate, mais vu comment c'était parti... le petit jeu de la provocation et de la séduction n'aurait pas fonctionné sur Izaki alors...

Le brun n'avait pensé que vaguement à ses remords, son côté Suzurian ayant prit le dessus sur lui - au moins s'y était-il un peu attardé ! - mais les laissa définitivement de côté quand il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Izaki. Celui-ci, qui définitivement n'appréciait que peu la situation, voire encore plus les propos du brun, mit encore davantage d'ardeur pour se débattre. Mais il pensa rapidement qu'il avait loupé l'occasion de filer lors de leur petite bataille d'il y avait quelques secondes ! Néanmoins, il était fier, un vrai mec, alors ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à déloger Tokaji d'un pouce qu'il allait abandonner ! Après tout il aurait sûrement l'occasion de placer un coup vicieux à un moment ou à un autre... du moins s'il ne défaillait pas avant ! Parce que oui, même s'il était totalement contre la situation qui était en train de se dérouler, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'exciter face à la nouveauté, et puis il savait bien que son amant était plutôt habile de ses mains ! … Pitié, il ne devait absolument pas céder, comment il ferait pour regarder Tokaji dans les yeux après !?

Celui-ci, bien loin des états d'âme de son blond décoloré préféré - le seul et unique qu'il appréciait en vérité ! - se laissait guider par son besoin irrépressible de toucher Izaki, de le goûter, de le sentir frissonner, de pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire, sans que le blond ne s'interpose. Comme il s'y attendait un peu, le fait de n'avoir jamais prit un certain contrôle au sein de leurs rapports, le faisait... complètement chavirer. C'était limite s'il arrivait à se maîtriser alors qu'il parcourait rudement le buste à la peau douce et tiède d'Izaki, alors qu'il dévorait littéralement sa mâchoire, mordant parfois un peu trop violemment le cou difficilement offert.

Il appuyait durement sur les poignets enserrés, redoublant de force à chaque fois qu'il commençait à relâcher la pression et que le blond cherchait à en profiter. L'un de ses genoux, habillement placé entre les cuisses nues de son homme, se mettait à frotter contre la virilité découverte, faisant gémir le propriétaire bien malgré lui. Néanmoins, cela était plus un mélange de douleur et de désir, que d'un réel plaisir, Tokaji ne semblant vraiment pas se rendre compte de la brusquerie dont il faisait preuve !

-Arrête, bordel, souffla le blond, à moitié gémissant.

Il avait le souffle difficile et essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter ce fichu hamster - crétin, enfoiré, bâtard ! - dès qu'il voulait bien lâcher sa bouche. Mais il profitait de lui sans retenue, ne lui laissant que très peu le temps d'en placer une... de toute façon, Izaki avait réalisé depuis longtemps que ce n'était certainement pas les mots qui le stopperaient ! Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait tenter autre chose, ses bras étaient vraiment bien trop bloqués et ses jambes ne lui servaient à rien dans la position dans laquelle elles étaient ! Fichu Tokaji ! Il n'avait pas suffisamment tous ses esprits - et _fichu_ plaisir indésirable tiens ! - pour élaborer dans l'immédiat un plan de vengeance, mais à n'en pas douter qu'il n'oublierait pas ce qu'il lui faisait subir, et autant clarifier de suite la chose, ce crétin ne s'en tirerait pas avec seulement une gifle à l'arrière du crâne pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Izaki gémit plus profondément lorsque son homme alla titiller de sa bouche sa pomme d'adam, alors que dans le même temps sa main libre, qui jusqu'à présent semblait vouloir redessiner chacun de ses muscles, alla chatouiller ses cuisses ouvertes. Enfin... _chatouiller_, était un peu trop gentil vu que le brun semblait vouloir se fondre dans ce corps qu'il surplombait ! Donc non, il ne _chatouilla_ pas, mais plutôt caressa avec force ces cuisses qu'Izaki aurait terriblement voulu refermer. Ce qu'il tentait d'ailleurs désespérément de faire, mais avec l'idiot qui s'y était immiscé entre, c'était légèrement délicat !

Tokaji adorait le goût de son homme, la récente douche avait légèrement enlevé son odeur, mais le goût fin, ni trop sucré, ni trop salé, le rendait incapable de se détacher de ce corps. Sa langue parcourait le cou, retraçant la carotide qui pulsait plus qu'à l'accoutumé, et la ligne de la mâchoire si excessivement savoureuse. Il finit par donner un grand coup de langue le long de ce cou, avant de venir de nouveau poser avec force ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Et lui offrit alors un baiser qu'Izaki pouvait en toute objectivité qualifier de _mortel _! Certes le décoloré ne trouvait pas sa position actuelle très engageante, mais là, comment dire qu'ils n'avaient encore que rarement échangé ce genre de baiser ! C'était limite hallucinant tellement c'était bon ! Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent !? Ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser comme un jeune couple de lycéen normal, avec une timidité maladive, une maladresse épuisante, ou un truc dans l'style !? Bordel, pour le coup il pourrait presque pardonner au hamster... ou disons que s'il continuait dans cette voie, la vengeance pourrait être moins terrible que ce qu'il prévoyait. Quand même, quelle âme faible il faisait, céder pour un simple échange de salive... y'avait de quoi ruiner sa réputation !

Mais enfin bref, le baiser déchirait tout donc... et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant ! Les langues se mêlaient, glissant, dansant, dominant, ne cessant de jouer avec leur consœurs. Tokaji s'engouffrait dans cette bouche qu'il avait toujours adorée, douce et virile, un délicieux mélange qui allait à merveille au blond. À vrai dire, à peu près tout chez Izaki allait de pair avec ces adjectifs. C'était un mec, un putain de _vrai_ mec, mais pas un du genre grosse brute sans cervelle ni classe. Ouaip, son mec était juste parfait de bout en bout, caractère et beauté ! … Nous passerons bien sûr sous silence les impressions premières entre ces deux-là, pour ne pas gâcher le moment magique !

La main de Tokaji était remontée presque délicatement pour aller effleurer la virilité du blond... qui malgré tout, commençait à s'exciter petit à petit. Si seulement il avait pu participer un peu, ou se débattre, ne pas juste être complètement soumis... si seulement il avait pu se montrer moins têtu et laisser à ce hamster un peu plus de contrôle par le passé... il aurait certainement pu participer davantage. Bien sûr il n'en était toujours pas à accepter que Tokaji le prenne, malgré tout ce putain de plaisir qu'il était en train de lui donner, mais il voulait de cet échange. En cet instant il voulait vraiment le faire avec le brun et ça aurait été juste merveilleux si l'autre pouvait lâcher ses poignets ! …. Sérieusement, depuis quand Tokaji était-il capable de le chauffer à ce point !? Il l'avait tant frustré que ça en se refusant à lui !?

Izaki gémit fortement dans la bouche de son homme, qui vraisemblablement semblait décider à souder leur bouche jusqu'à la fin ! La main s'était faite plus pressante, plus insidieuse, elle cherchait davantage de contact, cherchait la fébrilité, cherchait à le rendre toujours plus tendu. Elle empoignait par intermittence la longueur du blond, excitant et frustrant, cherchant des points plus sensibles qui feraient gémir et puis crier.

-Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? souffla le brun, tellement proche de la bouche d'Izaki.

Leurs lèvres se touchaient, leur souffle ne pouvait être plus mélangé que lors d'un baiser et leur menton se collait. Tokaji ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de légers mouvements de vas et viens, trop excité, trop tremblant pour rester en place contre ce corps qu'il avait enfin si proche de lui.

-... Izaki ne lui ferait jamais le plaisir de répondre... du moins pour le moment ! Parce que même si son plaisir avait cédé, il n'était pas encore à s'offrir de la sorte à ce crétin !

-Okay, alors je continue encore un peu les préliminaires...

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres. Izaki ne se l'avouait pas encore, mais la lueur qui perçait dans ses yeux lui disait clairement qu'il avait envie de sexe ! Il aurait certainement voulu inverser les positions, le préparer sommairement - oh ! ce sont des Suzurians ! - et le prendre, mais... aujourd'hui, le scénario changeait. Et d'ailleurs il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit qu'aujourd'hui !

Les deux mains de Tokaji se firent alors encore plus fermes, enfonçant les mains dans le matelas pour l'une - et laissant au passage très certainement de futures marques pour le moins particulières -, et serrant fortement une virilité fébrile pour l'autre ! Les allées et venues se firent immédiatement plus vives, laissant à peine le temps à Izaki de retenir un cri qui se transforma en gémissement rauque et étouffé.

La bouche de Tokaji revint à l'assaut et une langue impatiente s'engouffra sans préavis dans la cavité humide. Tokaji réussit à souffler difficilement entre deux baisers puissants :

-Ne serre pas les dents, je veux t'entendre !

Si Izaki avait pensé clairement à ce moment, il aurait très certainement rétorqué un « Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu veux », agrémenté de quelques subtiles et délicates insultes et d'un ton si empli d'amour qu'il en aurait terrassé Blanche Neige (ndb : Why Snow White ? T_T) !

Mais bon, là, tout de suite, Izaki n'était pas en état ! Tokaji était bien trop habile pour qu'il le soit ! La main le tenaillait, lui procurait une douce douleur si plaisante que son bassin bougeait, que son bas ventre chauffait, que le sang affluait toujours plus dans son membre incontrôlable. Et alors que Tokaji continuait à bouger son bras, toujours plus vite, avec toujours plus de pression, ses propres bras se débattaient avec plus de fougue. Il voulait bouger, il voulait toucher, il ne voulait pas être retenu comme ça ! Il voulait lui dire d'aller plus vite bordel ! Parce que putain, cet enfoiré en était bien capable et là il allait juste à la vitesse moyenne horrible qui te donne du plaisir, mais pas assez !

Et alors qu'il gémissait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans réussir à contrôler ses sons gênant qui parfois devenaient trop pointus, trop aiguës, trop fort pour la survie de sa fierté, il planta ses yeux noirs luisant de désirs, d'envies, de sensualités, dans ceux tout aussi sombres et érotiques de Tokaji. Il le voyait, il voulait qu'il cède, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait... si c'était comme ça, un autre combat, une autre bataille, après tout il n'était pas le seul excité et il n'était fichtrement pas prêt à céder le premier.

Alors que le brun se trouvait toujours proche de lui, ne s'étant de toute façon jamais réellement écarté - autant qu'il profite pleinement de la chose, c'était un peu comme sa première fois en cet instant ! - il l'embrassa avec brusquerie ! Plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, passant la mince barrière et s'immisçant dans cette bouche qui lui appartenait. Ses bras retenus le gênaient, il ne pouvait pas lever la tête comme il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas non plus forcer la tête de Tokaji à rester en place. Il ne pouvait que l'embrasser que comme il pouvait, lui montrer sa détermination, qu'il avait envie, plus qu'une putain de simple envie de lui, mais que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lui ferait le plaisir de céder !

Tokaji lui répondit rapidement, profitant de sa position pour lui rendre le baiser avec plus de facilité et de force, plaquant la tête d'Izaki contre le matelas et redécouvrant toujours plus cette bouche qui lui _appartenait_ également ! Sa main se fit alors plus rapide, il ne se contrôlait plus, il aurait voulu attendre une supplique, une demande ou même un ordre, mais il n'arrivait pas à résister. Sa main semblait s'enflammer toute seule, plus rapide, plus puissante si c'était possible. Il écarta davantage les cuisses d'Izaki, mettant ses deux jambes entre et les repoussant le plus qu'il pouvait, lui donnant un « libre accès » plus ouvert, plus agréable, et putain de plus excitant !

Sa main s'agitait toujours, sa bouche dévorait toujours et Izaki se débattait toujours ! Il semblait poussé par ce désir, cherchant une liberté tout en cherchant également une accroche pour ne pas perdre la tête face au plaisir. Mais il maintenait fermement ses mains autour de ses poignets - bordel qu'il allait sévèrement se faire cogner pour les mettre dans cet état ! - continuant à alterner les baisers et à lécher sa mâchoire, sa joue, son menton, restant toujours proche de son visage pour ne pas le quitter des yeux. Il voulait le voir, quand il allait jouir, quand il allait lui offrir cette semence qu'il n'avait jamais pu « récolter » de cette manière.

Le blond avait les yeux à-demi fermés, et malgré sa résistance, il ne pouvait les détacher de ce regard prédateur, dominateur et fichtrement trop excitant. Le regarder c'était s'encrer quelque part, et il avait besoin de ça, d'un point fixe, sinon il chavirerait bien trop loin et il ne _voulait_ pas se le permettre. Alors il le regardait, et il lui donnait toujours plus, plus vite, plus vite, encore et encore et toujours plus vite. Il était à sa limite, il le sentait et Tokaji le vit également. Il arrêta de parcourir son visage pour se planter fermement en face de lui, yeux dans les yeux. Il sentit ses cuisses être écartées encore un peu plus alors que la main entamait le dernier virage avant l'arrivée. Tokaji lui lâcha alors soudainement les mains et plaqua celle nouvellement libre à l'arrière de sa nuque, avec force, insistance, le bloquant, torse contre torse. Et finalement Izaki se contracta, se courbant, offrant plus de contact et se répandant dans la main et sur leur ventre à peine séparés. Tokaji lui enserra les cheveux pour le garder face à lui, pour que le blond ne se dérobe pas inconsciemment et il le regarda jouir. Et il trouva l'expression tout simplement licencieuse et provocante. Elle donnait tellement envie, tellement envie...

Dans un automatisme fébrile, les bras d'Izaki vinrent s'accrocher aux épaules du brun, plantant ses ongles dans la chair alors qu'il profitait pleinement de son extase. Savourant chaque seconde, profitant du plaisir qui venait de lui être offert... nouveauté exquise qu'il n'aurait jamais cru autant apprécier ! Intérieurement - et hors de question qu'il l'exprime à voix haute, nan mais et puis quoi encore ! -, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était l'une des meilleures masturbations que lui avait fait Tokaji. Pourtant ce dernier lui en avait fait pas mal, et avec plus qu'une simple main, alors pourquoi, _vraiment_, avait-il autant aimé ça !? Nouveauté égal plaisir assuré ou quoi !? Ou était-ce le fait qu'il n'avait rien pu maîtriser, qu'il avait laissé - in-délibérément - tout le contrôle à son homme !? … Ce qui, du coup... indiquerait... qu'il aimait... laisser Tokaji... avoir les commandes... ? IL AIMAIT SE FAIRE DOMINER !? Sérieusement, c'était juste impossible ! Fichu plaisir ! Fichue chaleur incontrôlable ! Fichu hamster ! Et fichu corps qui le laissait tomber sans vergogne !

Mais même si le dilemme suivait son court dans le cerveau du blond, il restait néanmoins encore très peu réactif. De un, parce qu'il venait quand même de jouir, _là_, il y a quelques secondes ; et de deux parce qu'il ne pouvait juste pas, _là_, tout de suite, allier réflexion et action, trop obnubilé qu'il était par cette... révélation - qui se révélerait certainement fausse après de plus amples observations sur le sujet ! Ce fut donc pourquoi, après un temps et un rapide nettoyage de la semence, Tokaji continua d'explorer le corps d'Izaki sans que ce dernier ne montre trop de résistance. Du moins le brun réussit à longer en douceur les hanches, caressant la peau douce et souple, jusqu'à atteindre les cuisses qu'il releva légèrement pour les poser contre les siennes, avant qu'il y ait réaction. Izaki était certes à l'ouest, mais avait encore sa satané fierté pour lui rappeler quand il y avait danger pour son honneur d'homme fort et viril !

-Stop, fit-il sèchement en plaquant une main contre le torse de son homme, l'autre restant près des côtes sur lesquelles elle se reposait depuis tout à l'heure.

Tokaji lui envoya un sourire provocateur avant de rapprocher son visage, ses lèvres frôlant celles rouges et humides du blond.

-Tu es sûr ? interrogea-t-il... de façon rhétorique plus qu'autre chose.

Ses mains s'abaissèrent tout en douceur, tout en palpant fermement la peau des cuisses d'Izaki. Elles allèrent sans gêne taquiner les fesses offertes, n'allant néanmoins pas plus loin - Tokaji, malgré son envie toujours omniprésente et même en augmentation, attendait toujours le consentement de son homme !

-Tu as aimé, non ? Je l'ai vu ! C'est même la première fois que je te vois avec une telle expression, déclara-t-il, un sourire en coin et en commençant un lent mouvement de bassin. Superbe ! Généralement je n'ai droit qu'à des gémissements rauques, étouffés qui plus est, un visage crispé, de plaisir certes mais rien de comparable à celui si ouvert et bandant que tu viens de m'offrir, et à un corps que je ne peux effleurer que sous autorisation. Hum, on va dire que ça change, hein !?

Il donna un coup de langue sur la bouche entrouverte du blond, continuant d'onduler des hanches et réprimant un sourire, ou toute autre forme d'expression, lorsqu'Izaki commença à lui répondre doucement.

-... T'exagères un peu là ! J'te signale que même si je te prends, moi j'te laisse faire ce que tu veux après ! Je te maintiens pas les mains ou d'autres trucs débiles du genre ! répliqua plus fortement Izaki en tentant de pousser sur le torse du brun...

… qui en réponse laissa presque tout son poids sur son amant.

-Oui, mais est-ce que j'ai le droit de toucher dans ce coin là ?

Izaki se cambra soudainement contre Tokaji alors que ce dernier se saisissait de son postérieur, enserrant ses fesses fortement, sans aucune délicatesse.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de toucher à ce p'tit cul ? Nan nan, je peux même à peine le voir d'ordinaire ! Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'ouvrir ces délicieuses cuisses ? Non plus mon ange, ça pourrait me donner un peu trop envie, dit-il en donnant un violent coup de bassin, faisant se déclencher en réponse chez le blond un regard noir et une prise plus insistante sur son torse.

Il n'était toujours qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de son blond, si _rouge_, de ce regard noir, si _excitant_, et toujours si proche de cette intimité encore inviolée qu'il désirait tant. Tellement proche d'Izaki qu'il pouvait presque se sentir consumé de l'intérieur !

-Jamais tu ne t'es offert, jamais je n'ai pu te montrer ce que je ressentais, te toucher comme je le voulais ! Tu sais ce que je ressens ? … C'est comme une forme de manque, j'ai envie, et besoin, et toi tu m'en prives ! Sérieux Izaki ! J'ai vraiment _besoin_ que tu ressentes ce que j'éprouve, on se le dit pas souvent, même plutôt jamais que « pas souvent » en fait, alors je veux... je, je veux au moins avoir _ça_ pour te le montrer.

Tokaji avait enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond, cachant son visage, ses yeux, le reflet de ses sentiments. Ses _sentiments_ !? Bordel ! Mais pourquoi était-il devenu aussi sentimental d'un coup !? Pourquoi c'était revenu à la surface comme ça !? Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'allait penser son homme maintenant !? Un Suzurian qui agissait comme une femmelette bercée aux beaux sentiments... rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit il avait envie de vomir et de se baffer ! Sérieux... cet abruti lui retournait beaucoup plus la tête que prévu ! Comment il avait pu tomber raide, _à ce point_, de ce gars !? Perdre la tête, c'était juste pas son style, et là il l'avait juste complètement perdue et chamboulée.

Malgré ça, cherchant un soutient vu qu'Izaki ne daignait toujours pas répondre au bout de plusieurs longues et interminables secondes, il se relâcha totalement sur le blond, pesant de tout son poids, et alla emprisonner ses épaules... comme dans une sorte de _câlin_ ! « Vas-y, enfonce-toi plus tant qu't'y es ! », pensa vaguement Tokaji, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms rabaissant les plus inimaginables, trouvant sa faiblesse juste totalement lamentable. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi - ni comment d'ailleurs ! - il se mettait dans cet état !? Il... quoi, il était en train de _craquer_ !? Pourtant il traînait une certaine habitude derrière lui, il y avait pensé plus d'une fois... ouais, mais en même temps - et Tokaji était bien placé pour le savoir en tant qu'ancien rival - le regard noir indéchiffrable et juste trop intense d'Izaki pouvait vous retourner un homme. Son obstination à le repousser, à ne pas accepter, avait sûrement eu raison de son côté sensible - bordel ! Il devra sincèrement se faire une cure de baston pour enlever toute cette couche de guimauve ! - qui n'avait pu le supporter aussi proche du but.

Mais alors que Tokaji continuait à s'enfoncer toujours plus bas, il sentit un effleurement, puis des bras lui enserrèrent également les épaules. Comme... comme en une réponse à son étreinte. Il ressentit la force qu'Izaki mit à le serrer contre lui, rassurant, confiant, il pouvait même y déceler une note de détermination. Il se mit à resserrer à son tour le corps du blond contre le sien, enfouissant davantage sa tête, humant l'odeur, voulant toujours plus de son amant.

-C'est okay, souffla tout simplement celui-ci à son oreille.

Tokaji se figea, écarquillant un peu plus ses yeux et loupant quelques battements. Il tourna imperceptiblement son visage vers le profil de son blond, fixant son visage du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas, fixant juste son regard devant lui, indéfinissable, comme toujours. Il inclina alors doucement la tête pour se coller contre la tempe du brun, dans un moment d'une très rare tendresse et douce intimité entre eux ! Vraiment, si les deux s'y mettaient maintenant ! Les Suzurians avaient une réputation à tenir, vain Dieu ! Mais bon... aucun des deux n'étaient suffisamment stupides pour cracher sur l'instant... vu le temps qu'il avait fallu pour qu'ils y arrivent !

Tokaji se redressa alors tout doucement, toujours couché sur le blond mais avec les coudes ancrés dans le matelas pour enlever un peu de son poids. Il fixa les yeux noirs, où rien ne pouvait être décelé mise à part le sérieux de son compagnon ! Il ne plaisantait pas, il était « okay » et Tokaji ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en le regardant avec une tendresse toute nouvelle et une impatience qui reprenait de la vigueur !

Izaki leva son bras droit, caressant du bout de ses doigts fins la mâchoire de son hamster avant de longer la joue et d'aller se plonger dans les cheveux en bataille. Il les agrippa et attira Tokaji à lui. Un baiser, un échange qui remettait tout à zéro. Plus de faux départ, c'était réellement la bonne heure cette fois. Tokaji qui voulait s'approprier le blond, et ce dernier qui était d'accord avec ça. Il avait lui aussi... craqué ! Comme un putain d'imbécile de sentimental qui ne supportait pas que son petit hamster de compagnie lui lâche un ou deux couinements à briser le cœur. Bordel, sa vie en couple était vraiment en train de le changer ! Prendre en compte les sentiments d'autrui - enfin, pas de n'importe qui quand même ! Encore heureux ! -, laisser de côté sa fierté, perdre le contrôle et laisser à son homme la barre. Il était en train d'accorder une confiance absolue à Tokaji, ça signifiait tellement pour lui, plus que le brun ne pouvait l'imaginer... et puis c'était juste la putain de seule et plus grande déclaration qu'il pouvait lui faire ! Mais il était décidé, convaincu... ça serait toujours Tokaji, aussi longtemps que possible... ça ne pouvait être que lui. Et comme l'avait dit son homme, il n'avait plus qu'à le laisser lui montrer à quel point ce sentiment était réciproque, pas avec des mots, parce que l'un comme l'autre ils étaient juste incapable de parler de ça à voix haute, mais avec la passion qui l'animait.

Alors quand son amant croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et donna un vif coup de bassin sous l'appréhension, il se laissa faire. Ne le repoussant pas, ne l'insultant pas, ne gardant pas son plaisir prisonnier par simple fierté. Il se contenta juste de montrer à Tokaji à travers son expression neutre habituelle qu'il attendait qu'il lui montre, qu'il lui fasse du bien, qu'il le fasse sien comme jamais personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire.

Le brun sourit devant l'attitude d'Izaki. Indifférent et pourtant si transparent... il allait vite lui faire oublier sa retenue à son blond ! Après un rapide baiser, chaste et résonnant plus comme une réponse, un accord au souhait d'Izaki, il entreprit de descendre son visage vers le buste de celui-ci. Ses mains touchaient les hanches, caressaient doucement l'aine, palpaient les fesses auxquelles il avait tant hâte d'arriver. Il déclenchait ainsi de fins frissons qui remontaient le long du dos du blond, allant jusqu'à chatouiller sa nuque de leurs vibrations. Les mains de ce dernier, qui comportaient des marques violacées à l'allure douloureuses - et que fort heureusement le blond n'avait pas encore remarqué - allèrent s'égarer dans les cheveux bruns, les aplatissant, les tirant au grès des sensations.

La bouche de Tokaji se fit soudain plus entreprenante en parcourant le torse, longeant la peau bronzée, la marquant de succion possessive, implantant parfois ses dents, marquant ce corps pour la première fois. Il le pouvait, il avait la chance d'en avoir le droit et il ne se priverait certainement pas de se l'approprier comme sien, de poser sa marque ! Alors il continua à lécher, à aspirer la peau, à mordre et déguster le goût divin du blond, toujours davantage poussé par les gémissements de plus en plus forts de celui-ci. À chaque gémissement il se sentait plus confiant, il sentait qu'il pouvait aller plus loin sans danger... alors il ne se gênait pas et faisait plus, sans s'arrêter, il faisait plus. Il parcourait les délicates cicatrices qui zébraient le buste du blond. Quelques fines lignes blanches sur lesquelles il alignait sa langue, quelques marques plus épaisses et foncés dans lesquelles il aspirait la peau. Chaque trace y passait, il se les réappropriait, faisant des vieilles blessures des marques d'un passé qui sera oublié au profit des nouvelles.

Les mains de Tokaji devenaient plus insistantes, son quota de patience et de délicatesse commençant cruellement à être épuisé. Il saisissait les hanches du blond et cherchait à le plaquer contre lui, il voulait des ondulations, du contact. Il voulait se fondre en lui. Sa bouche alla à la rencontre d'un bout de chair dur, suçant et aspirant, laissant une marque rouge s'étendre doucement. Sa tête bougeait bien malgré lui, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus très bien la contrôler, légèrement rythmée au mouvement de son bassin qui ondulait doucement. Il était fébrile, ses mains remontaient maladroitement le long du dos d'Izaki, parcourant fermement la peau, résistant à l'envie de griffer lorsqu'il redescendait pour ensuite mieux remonter.

Sa langue laissa un sillon de salive le long du torse du blond lorsqu'elle abandonna le téton rougi par la délicieuse torture qu'il avait subi, pour aller s'acharner sur le second. Les coups de bassins devenaient plus désordonnés, claquant parfois presque violemment contre la chair offerte d'Izaki. Celui-ci gémissait, plus fortement quand la langue de son homme se faisait plus efficace, lorsque ses mains touchaient un endroit plus sensible, lorsque ses coups de hanches se faisaient un peu trop brusque.

L'envie montait, il pouvait parfaitement sentir sa virilité se dresser, le sang affluer, pulser dans ce sexe malmené par la frustration de l'oubli. Il sentit également celui de Tokaji - comment ne pas le sentir ! - lorsque leurs corps entraient en contact. Tendu, chaud, limite bouillant contre la peau de ses fesses sensible et vierge de tous contacts étrangers. Il ne cherchait pas à retenir ses gémissements, à quoi bon vu qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas empêcher des _cris_ de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, alors autant se préparer progressivement, étape par étape. Ses mains migraient du bas du dos de Tokaji, remontant fermement le long de la colonne vertébrale, pour finalement se saisir des cheveux de son amant. Il cherchait lui aussi le contact, le rapprochement excessif jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps ne se décollent plus. Et alors que le brun se saisissait fermement de ses hanches qu'il plaqua contre le matelas, laissant sa bouche migrer vers le sud, il agrippa fermement sa nuque et ses épaules comme pour ne pas le laisser partir, comme pour toujours avoir quelque chose de Tokaji dans les mains.

Celui-ci après avoir aventuré sa langue et ses lèvres humides contre le ventre plat et finement musclé du blond, taquinant le nombril au passage, suivit avec une lenteur difficilement contenue la ligne menant droit sur le sexe de son décoloré. La vision si proche de la virilité tendue et gorgée de sang lui fit avaler difficilement sa salive et augmenta de quelques battements son rythme cardiaque. Il avait envie, tellement, tellement envie que s'en était presque douloureux. Il étouffa un gémissement en grimaçant et en saisissant durement son propre sexe, le massant légèrement comme pour apaiser les pulsions qui l'avaient saisi.

Il regarda un instant Izaki dans les yeux, ce dernier ne détachant jamais vraiment son regard du visage de son amant, le suivant dans sa longue descente vers son plaisir. Excitation, luxure, supplice et envie, tant de choses qui firent chavirer le cœur et la raison de Tokaji un peu plus. Ses propres yeux devaient refléter la même lueur fiévreuse et ce fut sûrement pour ça qu'Izaki articula difficilement un :

-Dépêche-toi ! … Continue !

Le désir était monté trop profondément en chacun d'eux pour qu'ils puissent s'arrêter ou ne serait-ce que faire une pause - en même temps, dans pareille situation, l'idée serait un peu stupide ! Ils devaient vraiment accélérer la cadence avant que cela ne devienne trop intense et que le plaisir ne se transforme en insatisfaction. Ça aurait certes pu être amusant, mais pas cette fois, pas alors que c'était en quelque sorte la « première fois » du blond !

Alors Tokaji avala sans tarder le sexe qui lui faisait face, resserrant ses lèvres, jouant de sa langue sur le membre qui pulsait à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il n'était pas une petite nature, et c'était loin d'être sa première fellation, aussi ne se gêna-t-il pas pour le faire glisser profondément dans sa gorge. Et la sensation de son sexe buttant contre la cavité chaude et humide du brun ne faisait que doubler les sensations de plaisirs chez Izaki. Tokaji avait toujours été doué pour cette partie-là, mais il devait quand même avouer sa préférence quand son hamster y mettait autant d'ardeur ! Le bruit des succions frisait l'indécence même pour eux, et la rapidité et la fermeté des vas et viens n'aboutissaient qu'à le faire se tordre un peu plus, à gémir davantage et à s'accrocher encore plus fortement au brun. Les jambes complètement ouvertes, au maximum, il laissait libre accès, laissant Tokaji agir à sa guise.

Celui-ci laissait ses mains s'égarer sur le ventre frissonnant et chaud du blond, appuyant sur la peau, retraçant du bout des doigts ses formes, quelques petites cicatrices, effleurant la légère traînée de poil qui menait jusqu'à son plaisir. Sa bouche ne se détacha pas un instant du sexe de son homme, malgré le rythme et la profondeur, il comptait bien le satisfaire suffisamment, le faire bander et le rendre glissant. Ses mains descendirent progressivement vers les cuisses, passant à l'intérieur avant de plonger vers les fesses. Il les massa pendant un certains temps où il continuait toujours ses succions, ralentissant juste un petit peu. Il finit par enrouler sa bouche uniquement sur le sommet du sexe, alors que ses mains se saisissaient de la longueur et des bourses du blond. Les massant, elles s'imprégnèrent de la salive, de la sueur et du fin liquide qui sortait du sexe d'Izaki.

Lorsque ce fut suffisant aux yeux du brun il lâcha finalement entièrement la virilité, pour à la fois remonter sa langue vers le nombril du blond et redescendre ses mains vers les fesses légèrement moites de ce dernier. Tokaji sentit à ce moment-là les mains de son homme tirer sur ses cheveux comme pour le faire venir à lui, comme pour qu'il remonte, s'emboîte, l'embrasse et commence enfin. Il esquissa un petit sourire en taquinant de son nez le ventre d'Izaki. Il ne pouvait juste pas faire ça, il en avait envie certes, mais au vu de son expérience passé et du fait que lui-même éprouvait toujours une certaine douleur malgré une bonne préparation, il était simplement hors de question qu'il prenne ainsi le blond. Tentant, fichtrement doublement bandant rien qu'à l'idée, mais juste en rêve ! S'il faisait ça il montrerait juste à Izaki ce qu'il ne voulait pas et puis de toute façon il était impossible que son amant lui reproche par la suite que c'était douloureux et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le refaire... nan mais et puis quoi encore, il n'allait pas se laissait avoir aussi facilement !

Il ignora donc délibérément Izaki, restant collé à son ventre, mordillant la peau salée par la sueur autour du nombril tout en y insérant de temps à autre sa langue. Ses mains, elles, commencèrent à préparer le postérieur pour l'occupation prochaine ! Les fesses étaient déjà bien écartées dû à la position des jambes d'Izaki, mais Tokaji tira encore un peu sur l'une d'entre elles avec une de ses mains, rapprochant l'autre de l'orifice inviolé. Il le caressa doucement au début, comme pour en testé l'entrée, avant d'insérer dans un mouvement souple et en un seul coup son premier doigt. Un gémissement plus rauque lui répondit, ainsi qu'une prise plus forte dans ses cheveux. Le bassin d'Izaki commença également à onduler sous l'intrusion, essayant de dégager cette gêne qui l'avait soudain pris.

Rapidement Tokaji fit des mouvements de vas et viens, ne sortant qu'à peine pour ensuite pousser au maximum. Et alors qu'il redescendait vers le sexe d'Izaki pour recommencer à le lécher doucement, son propre sexe pulsait douloureusement dans son caleçon à moitié défait - c'est que depuis tout à l'heure il y a pas touché le pauvre ! Il bougeait maintenant lui aussi du bassin sans s'en rendre réellement compte, trop absorbé qu'il était par ce qu'il avait face à lui et sous ses mains.

Un deuxième doigt s'inséra à l'intérieur, glissant le long de l'autre déjà présent pour se frayer un chemin parmi les chairs. Il imprima les mêmes mouvements, tout en douceur et profondeur, alors que Tokaji s'engorgeait des gémissements sourds d'Izaki. Qu'il aimait ses plaintes, qu'il aimait le sentir se tordre contre lui, il aimait _vraiment_ ça ! Un troisième doigt alla rejoindre les autres alors qu'il avait déjà commencé à augmenter la cadence. Ses oreilles vibraient, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer clairement se qu'il y avait autour de lui, le bruit, Izaki, son désir prenait le dessus. Il ne tenait plus, n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser suffisamment, ses doigts allèrent plus vite, bougèrent, s'enfoncèrent, allant et venant entre les fesses de son homme.

Izaki se cramponnait vivement à lui, à ses cheveux, à ses épaules lorsque des plaintes plus vives s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il était dans le même état que son brun, sans doute même pire au vu de son traitement. Il voulait tellement plus, il voulait tellement - et heureusement que sa conscience c'était fait la malle - qu'il le prenne. Plus de doute, d'hésitation ! De l'appréhension ? Non, pas une seule seconde, il voulait juste le sentir en lui ! Il tira sur la nuque de Tokaji, cherchant à le faire remonter, à lui faire abandonner sa préparation et à venir se coller contre lui, sa virilité bien placée entre ses jambes.

Et le brun ne tarda pas à s'exécuter. Il remonta difficilement jusqu'à son amant, délaissant son entrée et allant égarer ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Il les remonta jusqu'à ce que les fesses de son homme soient bien mises en évidence, se plaçant sans attendre contre elles. Sa virilité se plaqua brutalement entre les jambes d'Izaki, se frottant quelques instants contre ce nouveau contact qui faisait tant de bien à son afflux de sang. Il lâcha les jambes pour aller enrouler son bras gauche autour du buste du blond, et le droit derrière ses épaules, profitant du rapprochant pour aller écraser sans douceur ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. Il les mordit sèchement avant d'entrer sans plus de manière dans l'antre pour aller danser avec sa consœur. Une danse brusque, sauvage, reflétant le besoin plus que vivace qui les animait ! Et à peine avait-il pénétré cette bouche, qu'il déplaça avec des gestes rapides et fébriles son bras vers son sexe pour s'en saisir et s'introduire également dans l'antre du blond. Le gémissement profond que poussa Izaki fit vibrer leur gorge à tous les deux.

Izaki bascula sa tête en arrière et Tokaji suivit le mouvement alors qu'il enclenchait dans le même temps des coups de bassins. Son bras remonta légèrement, longeant les bourses et le sexe dressé avant de s'en saisir d'un geste vif et écrasant. De son autre bras il le rapprocha de lui, plus près. Leur torse se touchait, leur bouche ne se détachait jamais plus de quelques secondes, laissant des traces de salives sous les efforts des baisers, et les coups de reins continuaient. Plus loin et plus rapides. Les peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, commençant déjà à laisser des empreintes légèrement rougeâtres. Tokaji sortait et rentrait, soupirant à chaque contraction de son blond, à chaque fois qu'il sentait sa virilité se faire écraser délicieusement par ses parois chaudes et humides.

Les souffles saccadés inondaient la pièce, leur plaisir et leur baiser leur coupaient le souffle au point que leur cœur en devenait incontrôlable. À tel point que Tokaji dû aller égarer son visage dans le cou du blond pour les laisser un peu respirer. Et alors qu'Izaki, agrippant à deux mains ses cheveux, appuyait davantage sur sa tête, il lui mordilla férocement la peau, rajoutant des marques aux petites traces violacées qu'il pouvait vaguement voir ici et là sur son homme.

Izaki criait pleinement maintenant, laissant des sons suaves et positivement désespérés sortir de sa bouche. Il adorait tant sentir ce sexe tirailler ses entrailles, aller et venir, les hanches de Tokaji qui rencontraient ses fesses ! Il ne sentait aucune douleur, mis à part un léger tiraillement au bas du dos dont il avait à peine conscience. Il ne ressentait qu'un bien fou qui rendait sa vue hagarde et ses mouvements désordonnés, disproportionnés ! Il aimait tant également sentir les intonations vibrantes sortir de la bouche du brun dans son cou, près de son oreille. Il aimait l'entendre gémir ainsi, c'était différent, c'était prenant et foutrement excitant. Pas plus néanmoins que ses putains de déhanchements en lui ! Le sentir se retirer et revenir encore plus férocement, _ça_, c'était réellement ce qui lui faisait prendre son pied !

Et ils en étaient tout les deux arrivés à un point où la limite avait été dépassée, où le plaisir était au sommet et ne demandait plus qu'à goûter à l'air libre. Ce fut soudain plus rapide, plus fort, les coups contre le corps de l'autre résonnaient sans interruption dans la chambre. Les bouches se retrouvèrent à nouveau voracement, dévorant celle qui lui faisait face, étouffant maintenant à peine des gémissements, des plaintes, des cris plus forts que jamais. Les ongles griffèrent, les jambes d'Izaki se refermèrent fortement autour des hanches de Tokaji, les mains de celui-ci semblaient vouloir se fondre dans le corps du blond, dans ses côtes et dans son sexe, et les coups de hanches se firent brutaux et puissants. Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, encore et encore. Les noms étaient échangés en des râles de plaisir, soupirés fortement entre deux baisers. Et puis finalement, le dernier coup ravageur... suivi de quelques ondulations du bassin alors que les deux jouissaient dans le même effort. Izaki se répandant une nouvelle fois entre eux, alors que Tokaji offrait son plaisir au fond des chairs de son homme.

Ils restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes, appréciant, savourant ce plaisir qui électrisait chacune de leurs fibres. Les yeux fermés, les têtes en arrière et toujours emboîtés l'un dans l'autre pendant tout le temps que dura les étoiles du plaisir en eux. Puis cela s'estompa, doucement certes, avec une lenteur exquise et un putain d'apaisement que ne pouvait permettre que ce genre « d'activité » ! Tokaji se dégagea, déclenchant un léger gémissement et une grimace à son blond qui avait toujours les yeux clos. Il sourit doucement et embrassa avec une douceur saisissante les lèvres meurtries de son décoloré. Il posa un instant son front contre le sien, inspirant fortement, puis alla s'écraser à côté, dos contre le matelas.

Izaki ouvrit enfin les yeux, plongeant un instant son regard noir, et ou la lueur indéchiffrable reprenait de son droit, sur le plafond, face à lui, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête vers sa droite pour distinguer clairement son amant. Ce dernier avait le visage tourné complètement vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors ? Aussi mauvais que tu l'pensais ?

Ah alors en plus il comptait le narguer !? Un regard noir et un redressement de tête plus tard, Izaki rétorqua d'une voix un peu brute - c'était qu'il avait quand même rarement eu l'occasion de « s'exprimer » comme il venait de le faire ! :

-Nan, je te l'accorde. Encore heureux que tu te sois plaint comme une fille en jouant le romantisme à deux sous sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté ! … Hum, ça aurait été dommage !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerde, abruti ! balança Tokaji en claquant distraitement la cuisse du blond près de sa main.

-Pourquoi gâches-tu un tel moment avec ta grossièreté habituelle, t'étais pas sur le point de me dire que tu m'aimais ?

Izaki laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il croisait ses bras derrière sa tête. Comme s'il allait louper l'occasion de rabâcher à ce hamster qu'il lui avait en quelque sorte « déclaré sa flamme » !? Nan, aucune chance qu'il laisse passer ça ! Mais soudain un bras passa au-dessus de lui, saisit son bras et le bascula sur Tokaji ; qui continua le mouvement en faisant passer le blond par dessus pour le plaquer brutalement sur le matelas, le coinçant de nouveau entre le lit et le brun.

-Jamais de la vie connard ! Le jour ou j'te dirais que j't'aime c'est que j'aurais perdu la tête !

-Hum... ne peux-tu donc être sincère que lorsqu'on baise ? Tu crains, tu sais ? Alors, quoi ? Tu veux que j'oublie ta démonstration d'affection gluante et...

Une main s'abattit brusquement sur la bouche du blond.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu parles et qu'tu me fasses chier, putain de décoloré !?

Izaki lui lança un regard tout sauf agréable - mais que néanmoins Tokaji trouva des plus excitant ! - et haussa les sourcils en une expression qui signifiait clairement « Tu te fous de moi ? Depuis quand j'ai l'habitude de _toujours parler_ !? ». Il finit par se saisir de la main du brun pour la déloger. Il le regarda pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de lever subitement ses poignets à hauteur de ses yeux. Et alors que Tokaji pouvait clairement voir les marques violacées, il capta en arrière plan les yeux de son blond qui ne le lâchaient pas. Les mains de celui-ci allèrent toucher doucement son cou, là ou il ne pouvait sentir les marques mais ou il savait parfaitement qu'elles étaient. Puis il les descendit, ses clavicules, son torse et finalement son ventre toujours un peu humide de sa semence.

Tokaji savait ce que sous-entendait Izaki à travers ces gestes, mais il ne savait par contre vraiment pas comment il allait réagir. Ses yeux étaient toujours putain d'insondables ! Il était en train de se demander s'il allait se faire cogner lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Izaki se poser contre ses bras qui encadrait le blond. Il eut à peine le temps d'écarter son regard qu'il se sentit saisi à la nuque, puis rapproché suffisamment pour que son décoloré pose sans douceur leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Un baiser ? Tokaji s'était attendu à des claques, des coups de pieds ou même quelques crochets, parce que quand même... le corps d'Izaki était fichtrement de _plusieurs couleurs_ ! Mais non, il récoltait un baiser ! Il s'en sortait plutôt bien !

Son amant se détacha légèrement, leur souffle toujours lié, et lui murmura, ses yeux si intenses, plantés dans les siens :

-À mon tour de te marquer ! fit-il avant de donner un coup de rein et de laisser le corps du brun l'emporter dans sa chute.

Adossé au matelas, son décoloré au-dessus de lui avec un air loin d'être fatigué,Tokaji souriait mi-tendre - si si, c'est possible ! - mi-excité. Sérieusement, son homme était tellement plus doué que lui niveau déclaration, une phrase et c'était réglé. Parce que oui, Izaki venait bien de déclarer un « je t'aime » trompeur sous des accents de possessivité... comme lui un peu plus tôt. Et pour sûr que lui non plus n'oublierait pas ça de sitôt !

Bordel ! o.O Mais comment ça a put devenir aussi long !? Je crois sérieusement que je pars trop dans mes délires ! J'avais juste pleins de directions à prendre pour cet OS et j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris la mauvaise à chaque fois T-T Triste moi, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ? (Êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'au bout au moins !?) (ndb : ne l'écoutez pas, elle dit des âneries : son OS était génialissime !)


End file.
